Three To Rule Them All
by Pokemistress
Summary: When 10yearold Sara is denied permission to go on a Pokemon journey, she sneaks out in the middle of the night. Dodging her antipokemon parents is the least of her concerns however when she finds she must stop enslavement of the pokemon race!
1. Chapter 1

Three to Rule them all

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters. Also, some of the story info, such as the Pokemon that Gym leaders or trainers carry is changed from the games/show. Please don't hate me for this._

Chapter 1: The Great Escape

If it was one thing Sara Celestrial loved, it was Pokemon. She had enough to build an army. When she was five, she owned a Bulbasuar, Squirtle, Pikachu, and Charmander. By the time she was ten, her Bulbasuar evolved into a Venusaur, Squirtle into a Blastoise, Pikachu into a Raichu and Charmander into a Charizard. Sara also acquired four more Pikachu, a Pichu, another Charmander, a Warturtle, a Geodude, an Oddish, and an Ivysaur from various relatives. When she was seven, she caught her first Pokemon (a Nidorino) and traded with a friend at school for a Cubone. To top it all off, there was an old Kangeskan that lived with the family for ages. Although Sara loved all of her Pokemon dearly though, her parents didn't. They didn't like spending an extra $500 for Pokemon food (in Pallet Town, Professor Oak was the only person with Pokemon Food, therefore it was quite expensive). Their house was also fairly small, so the Pokemon took up a lot of room. On top of that, they refused to let Sara leave on her Pokemon journey. "No!" her mother said when she asked. "It's too dangerous for you to go gallivanting off all over the world for some silly fights."

"No!" said her father when _he_ was asked. "You need to go to school. After your Pokemon adventure, what would you do for a living? Your place is at school learning, not running around to cities everywhere!" The lowest blow came when Sara was eleven. Her parents where too fed up with the Pokemon, so they brought up the worst punishment ever. "Sara", said her mother, "I'm sorry. I know you love your Pokemon, but there are too many. They'll have to go."

"Go!" cried Sara. "But Mom, they're my friends. I can't send them away!"

"Well", said her father, "you'll make new friends. Real ones like other children your own age. And your Pokemon will be fine. Professor Oak can take them and make sure they are given to good trainers."

"I don't _want_ any other friends!" protested Sara. "And besides, the Pokemon _are_ real friends. Anyway, children my own age just talk about Pokemon, so I'll feel worse. You can't give them away!"

"Yes we can." snapped her mother, losing her patience. "They'll go tomorrow. Now go to bed." Sara wasn't a quitter though. She knew that it would take more than that to rob her of her Pokemon adventure. So, she called all of her Pokemon to her that night. They sadly gathered around her, certain that she'd tell them the bad news. Much to their surprise, however, she began issuing instructions. "Pichu, hand me my pack. Charizard, get my PokeDoll. Careful now, don't tear her. Raichu, get onto my PC and withdraw the Potions and money I have saved in there." The Pokemon all looked oddly at her.

"Nido?" her Nidorino asked curiously.

"Yes." replied Sara. "It'll take more than anything my parents throw at me to stop this journey. We're leaving tonight for Viridian City and we'll never come back until we've come to the end of Victory Road!"

End Chapter 1

Please feel free to submit reviews. I hope to have more chapters done soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Three To Rule Them All

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Pokemon, some things are _

_different, blah, blah, blah. Please read this and review!_

Chapter 2: The Medical Uses of Coffee

Needless to say, Sara's Pokemon were all very surprised by the statement. Not only was she intending to leave home, but she also wanted to take on the Elite Four at the end of Victory Road! No one in about a decade had defeated the icy Lorelei, the powerful Bruno, the creepy Agatha, and the terrible Lance! Only those who could successfully defeat every single Pokemon Gym Leader and carried all eight Badges could gain entry to the Pokemon League HQ. From there on was the difficult underground tunnel known as Victory Road. Powerful wild Pokemon and eager trainers wiped out almost all who passed through, leaving only a handful to suffer lose at the hands of the Elite Four. And Sara intended to see this path to the end. Oddish glanced at her nervously. "Odd Oddish?" she asked.

"I know." replied Sara. "It won't be easy. But we've all been training her in Pallet Town for years. I'm sure if we work together we can make it. Now is my pack ready? How many PokeBalls do we have?" Her heart sank when she realized that she only had seven. Charizard, Venusaur, Nidorino, Geodude, Oddish, Raichu, and Cubone could be carried in them. The rest would have to walk with Sara. "Never mind," she said. "We'll survive. Let's go." With that, she recalled the lucky seven into their balls and picked up her pack. Together, she and the Pokemon began to sneak from the house. There was a bit of trouble when an overexcited Pichu tripped and fell, but fortunately her parents slept like the dead and didn't even turn over. As the group started up the path towards Viridian City, they heard a voice call out. Sara turned and smiled. It was her old friend and biggest Pokemon challenger, Davy Seastar. Blessed with somewhat more relaxed parents, Davy was scheduled to set out on his own journey in two days time. "Here," he panted, "take this. I know you have a lot of Pikachu already, but maybe this one'll come in handy." With that, he handed Sara a Pokeball. She released the Pokemon inside, a somewhat small Pikachu. "Thank you Davy," she said.

"Wait for me." Davy begged. "Wait for me at Vermillion City. I'll wait for you."

"Of course I'll wait for you." With that Sara recalled the Pikachu and set off for Viridian City.

Sara and Co. reached Viridian City with minimal problems, besides a small incident involving a sarcastic Rattata and her somewhat irritable Charmander (it hadn't had much sleep and it was about 3 in the morning). Fortunately, she was able to break up the fight with minimum damage and Warturtle was able to put the Rattata out quick enough. The bad news was that they found themselves with no place to stay, as the city was packed with trainers.

"What's the big deal about _this_ city?" Sara asked no one in particular

"Blast," replied her Blastoise.

Praying that all the other towns weren't as crowed as this, Sara began searching around for a room. Sadly, there was none available. By the time they called it quits, both Pokemon and trainer were thoroughly exhausted. "Don't worry," said Sara as they went into an all-night convenience store for some food, "I'm sure something will turn up." Still, nothing did and they were still thinking as she bought all the Pokemon breakfast, they ate, and left. "Pika! Pika!" cried one of her Pikachu, a skinny, nervous-looking one. What he meant was something like "Hey! Look at that crowd!"

"Hmmm, I wonder what it's for". With her Pokemon at tow and her half-finished coffee at hand, Sara began to edge through the crowd to the center.

"Hey! Miss, I'm afraid you can't come in here," called a very stern-looking Officer Jenny. "This man is very sick and needs to be kept still."

"Er, sorry," said Sara, "do you know what happened to him?"

"I'm not certain. According to eyewitnesses, he just dropped over and can't be woken. He's still breathing, which is good. The paramedics should be here soon. By the way, where are you from little girl? I've never seen you around here before."  
"Oh, I'm just a trainer…" squeaked Sara, determined to sneak off before the cop got _too_ good a look at her face. She felt bad about leaving the man, but she couldn't perform CPR and had no medical knowledge. Just as she turned to leave, a man bumped into her. "Hey!" cried Sara as she fell backwards. The coffee cup slipped from her hand. Everyone stared as it flew in a perfect arch and landed right on the man's mouth of all places! Sara turned to run (she was sure that spilling hot drinks on a patient wasn't good for them) but to everyone's surprise, they heard a yawn. Then the man's eyelids opened. Then he sat up. "Who was the kind person who gave me some coffee?" he asked in a wheezy voice.

"Um, I did," replied Sara nervously.

"Come right this way," he said edging out of the crowd ignoring all of the strange looks. Wondering what on earth she was getting into, Sara glanced at her Pokemon, and set out after him.

_Well, this one was a little long, but still stick around for Chapter3, coming soon!_


End file.
